


stop the world cause i wanna get off with you

by HazardLights



Series: maybe I just wanna be yours [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Chelsea FC, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLights/pseuds/HazardLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden Hazard gets a helping hand in the showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop the world cause i wanna get off with you

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Newcastle/Chelsea game.  
> (Just imagine Hazard and Ivanovic’s accents because writing their accent is too difficult, sorry! Side note: partners/wives of the lads don’t exist in this verse.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters are my interpretations, I don't know what they are really like. This story is for entertainment purposes only, no libel intended.

Eden Hazard was close, right on the very edge, dangling and ready to be tipped over. He had his free hand resting against the shower wall, fingers twitching against the cool surface. He felt hot all over, the warmth was tingling his toes and stirring in his belly, he was so fucking close now. Just a few more jerks and then –

“You _naughty_ boy,” a voice said and Eden froze, hand mid-stroke and breath caught in a pained gasp. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Eden caught sight of Frank Lampard stepping into the shower space next to him.

Eden let out a frustrated grunt and slammed his fist hard against the wall, “Could you fuck off for like five minutes?”

“Oh, would you believe the mouth on it?” Frank said, but it wasn’t directed at Eden. The chuckles from behind him confirmed that they had company, “You swear more than some of the English players,”

“Piss off!” Eden scolded, scowling up at his team mate. He was so horny but now it was tinged with mortification of being caught in such a compromising position.

“Don’t let us bother you,” Frank said as he turned on the shower next to Eden and started washing himself. There was little movement from behind him, but Eden could still feel the presence of the other two men. The air was different, fraught with sparks of electricity and Eden was left waiting for something to happen, waiting for the bubble to burst.

Eden could feel Frank side-eying him, the buzzing hyper-awareness of being watched made him feel lightheaded and woozy. “You’re quite small aren’t you?” Frank said casually. Before Eden could open his mouth to object, Frank stepped forward and pressed a finger to his parted lips, “don’t take it as an insult,” he stated blandly, leaning in close and whispering, “you know I like it,”

Eden didn’t react, but his fingers were itching to turn off the taps and just walk away. Frank must have sensed Eden’s desire for escape, because next thing Frank closed in on the smaller lad and pushed him full flush against the wall. Eden’s hard cock was trapped against the cool tiles of the shower wall and his wrists were held up above his head.

The firmness of Frank’s body was hard enough so Eden could feel his presence and control, but light enough so that Eden could shake himself loose and escape if he wasn’t okay with this.

Eden was definitely okay with this.

“Please,” Eden muffled against his outstretched arm, “I just want –” he broke off, realising that he didn’t know what he wanted, or didn’t know how to ask for it.

Frank was rubbing soothing circles into Eden’s hips with his free hand and whispering in his ear, “Tell us what you want, we can help,” Eden felt Frank’s hand move down, curving around one of his arsecheeks and running a slow and careful finger up his cleft.

“I-It’s been a while,” Eden croaked out, becoming almost delirious from just one touch.

“How long?” Frank asked, Eden felt the grip on his wrists tighten, “Who was last?”

Eden smirked, momentarily enjoying Frank’s anguish, even if it was misguided, “You.”

(The thing was, sometimes in hotel rooms that were dark and miles from home, when it was quiet and most of the boys were either in bed or up the pubs, Frank would creep into Eden’s bed. They never spoke about it afterwards and barely made a sound while it was happening. Eden mostly assumed it was a way to let off steam, a reward after certain hard-won games or support after disappointing draws or loses.)

Eden felt Frank smiling against his neck, “good boy,” Frank said, patting him lightly on the bum.

Full awareness of the situation hit Eden and he felt himself flush all over. He was feeling even more exposed as he remembered the other two men lurking behind him. His entire naked backside was on display for his three teammates and his obvious erection added a new element to the situation.

Frank released Eden’s wrists and rested both hands on his tense shoulders, “Relax,” he whispered, pressing his chest tight against Eden’s back, and leaning in close to the smaller lad’s ear, “we can help you out,” he said, nibbling lightly on Eden’s earlobe, knowing that it was a soft spot.

A voice shot out from behind Eden, “Think of it as congratulatory sex,” Ivanovic. Of course one of them was Branislav.

Eden was grunting now, grinding his neglected cock against the smooth cool surface of the wall. He needed more than this, he needed warmth and friction. Frank, sensing Eden’s dilemma, spoke up, “Branna, get here,”

Frank must have wordlessly signalled something to Branislav, because next thing Eden’s hips were being pulled from the wall and a hand was slipping around his cock. Eden made a muffled sound at the back of his throat, something between a moan and a choke.

Branislav was at Eden’s back now, arm reaching around and firmly gipping his prick, seeming to weigh it in his palm, “Hmm, not all of you is little,” Branislav pointed out, running a slow hand up and down his cock.

“Get on with it,” Frank chastened to his right, Eden appreciated it.

Branislav tightened his fingers around Eden’s cock, alternating his tugs between fast and slow. Eden tipped his head back against the taller man’s chest and sighed contentedly, “c’mon, c’mon,” Branislav was urging gently, panting into his ear as Eden thrusted shallowly into the man’s tight circled fist.

 

Frank Lampard loved seeing Eden like this, raw and desperate, struggling to keep his trembling body under control. He loved the way Eden’s mouth would hang open and how his eyes would flutter closed only to snap back open when it all got too much.

Frank popped open a bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingertips. It wasn’t like he particularly prepared to corner Eden in the shower and gang-bang him with the help of two other teammates, but it was always useful to have lube on hand

“This okay?” Frank asked, sliding his wet palm down Eden’s hips and moving under both arsecheeks, giving one a cheeky squeeze.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eden panted, nodding frantically and still gasping from Branislav’s jerky hand movements.

Seeing as Eden was a considerable amount shorter than Branislav, Frank was able to kneel down and reach Eden’s backside from underneath the Serbian’s spread legs. It wasn’t ideal, and Frank would have preferred to see Eden’s face, but he had to make do.

Frank circled Eden’s rim with his fingertips and delighted in the shuddering whine Eden gave. His own cock was getting hard, but he neglected it in favour of bringing his team mate off. Frank slowly pushed a finger inside and curved it to search for the spot that would – “Ahh _fuck_ ,” – get _that_ reaction from Eden.

The wet sound of Branislav fisting Eden’s cock was getting louder and faster, and Frank tried to coordinate his movements to meet the same pace. Frank added more fingers, twisting and scissoring them to widen him even further. Eden was losing it now, his thighs were shaking and he was giving soft little pants and moans. With one final groan Eden Hazard came all over the wall in front of him.

“You alright?” Branislav asked almost immediately after, doing his best to keep Eden from crumbling to the ground.

Frank looked up to see Eden nodding and curving his spine, pushing his pert bum back against the taller man. Standing up with a smirk, Frank pat Branislav on the shoulder and said, “Take him quick, he likes being fucked immediately after. Don’t you sweetheart?”

Branislav looked unsure at first but Eden was nodding, getting up on his toes to try and get his arse up higher. “Go on, he can take it,” Frank urged gently, remembering the longer nights when he would make Eden come over and over until the boy was left a quivering mess of sweaty limbs and dry spunk.

Frank watched as Branislav put his hands on Eden’s hips and widened his legs to get underneath the boy’s arse. It took one quick thrust for Branislav to be inside. Eden was still shaking but Frank could see the look of ecstasy on his face, could see the lad was enjoying this.

Branislav’s hands looked so big against Eden’s tight little torso. He moved one hand against the wall to steady himself, while keeping the other low on the boy’s abdomen, guiding Eden back onto his cock. Branislav began viciously thrusting upwards, fucking Eden hard into the shower wall, his entire chest was curling around the other boy’s narrow and lean back. Branislav didn’t last much longer. With a couple more thrusts, he was spilling inside Eden and groaning against the smaller boy’s shoulder.

Frank let Eden settle while he signalled his other team mate to come forward.

 

Eden Hazard was happy and relaxed, sagging slightly against the wall and breathing heavily. He felt satisfied and fulfilled.

His mind drifted to the game, the beauty of it – the rush of the crowd that were cheering for him, cheering for the club, the team, cheering because they were excited and pleased. Eden was happy to please, happy to be a part of his team. He loved how quickly his boys ran to him, patting him on the head and hugging him after his goals. He loved his team so much.

Eden kept still, facing away from the boys. He was anticipating what came next; an excited flutter of excitement was twirling in his stomach like a windstorm. He wanted to reach for his cock but waited patiently, dutifully. Waiting to give, waiting to receive.

Two strong hands gripped his shoulders, “Guess who?”

“Cahill,” Eden smiled to himself, feeling the taller boy towering over him from behind.

“Turn around,” Gary said and Eden complied, feeling his damp chest brush against Gary’s dry one. Frank must have turned off the showers at some point because there was no noise in that moment. Only Eden’s harsh breathing and the faraway sound of people moving around outside the complex.

Gary slid his hands up and down Eden’s sides, they met little resistance from Eden’s glistening wet body. “You’ve been so good to us,” Gary whispered, pressing his lips to Eden’s neck and sucking lightly.

“Cahill,” Frank growled from the side, an obvious warning. Eden felt himself blush at Frank’s possessiveness. He had an urge to kiss Gary on the lips and see how Frank would react to _that_.

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll give him back in one piece,” Gary laughed as he gripped Eden’s arse and lifted the smaller boy off the ground. Eden instinctively wrapped his thighs around Gary’s waist as he felt his back slide up against the misty shower wall. Eden clung on tight and attempted to grind down against Gary’s hard on, “ _Christ_ , you’re keen! Our Lamps not keeping you satisfied?”

“You’re a shite, Cahill,” Frank scolded and Eden was able to make eye contact with him over Gary’s shoulder, giving a small comforting smile. Frank’s expression softened almost immediately and he sent a small smile back.

Gary fucked Eden harder than Branislav; he was rougher and less careful. Eden wrapped his arms around Gary’s shoulders to keep him close, to keep him deep. Gary snapped his hips back and forth, and Eden clenched around him, rocking mindlessly against him. He felt heady and feverish, like how he feels pre-game, when the excitement was almost _too much_.

Gary increased his pace towards the end, somehow finding the Eden’s prostate every time. Eden could feel himself slipping against the wall behind him, his sweat mingling with the vapour clinging to the wall. The air was getting punched out of Eden with every hard thrust, and all he could do was squeeze his eyes closed and take it.

“Touch yourself,” Gary whispered into his neck, licking along the vein there.

Eden opened his eyes to find Frank, wanting to seek his approval, his encouragement. But Eden couldn’t see him, “Frank! Frank?” Eden yelled frantically, searching over Gary’s shoulder while feeling a storm of panic build behind his chest.

Before Eden lost it completely, Frank stepped into the lad’s line of sight with a comforting smile, “I’m right here, don’t worry,” Frank came closer and stood to the side of the pair, placing a steady hand on Eden’s trembling thigh, “you’re doing so well babe, so well,” Eden groaned as he focused all his attention on Frank’s hand, feeling it creep up his thigh and rest on his hip, “you earned it after today,” Eden cried out as Frank wrapped a hand around his cock and gave it a couple of quick jerks, “let go,” Frank was whispering, pressing his lips against Eden’s temple, “come for me, can you do that?” With one last thrust from Gary and tug from Frank, Eden Hazard was coming hard enough to see stars exploding behind his lids.

Eden felt barely conscious after; he was lost in his post-orgasm haze of foggy brain and heavy limbs.

 

After Gary pulled out of Eden, Frank gently guided the fucked-out and languid boy to the ground. Eden looked so beautiful, all spread out, pliant and blissful – like his bones were made of rubber.

After a few seconds, Eden was blinking his eyes back open, “That feel good?” Frank asked, lifting the boy’s chin so he could look into his eyes.

“So good,” Eden said breathlessly, nodding all bright-eyed and dazed.

Frank pat the boy on the shoulder and turned to Gary with a glare, “You cheeky shit, now fuck off,” he demanded before looking at Branislav, “you too!”

Gary widened his eyes and practically squawked, “What?? We don’t get to see the show?!!”

“Get to fuck,” Frank said again, standing in front of Eden with his arms crossed. The two boys got the message and eventually saw themselves out, not before throwing a hopeful but unsuccessful glance over their shoulders.

Frank knelt back down in front of Eden and brushed the boy’s hair out of his eyes, “Your turn?” the boy asked, hopeful and shy while chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

Frank felt his cock twist at Eden’s request, but he held back. Honestly, he craved a bed; clean sheets and privacy. He wanted to take his time and care for Eden, make it good for him. Frank pressed his forehead against Eden’s and chuckled to himself, “Let’s go back to the hotel and see if you can get a 3 orgasm hat-trick,”

“Okay,” Eden said with a laugh, capturing Frank’s lips with a kiss.

 

(An hour later, Frank had Eden spread out on a king sized bed. They were alone and Frank could enjoy the frantic little wheezes and keens as he fucked Eden through his third orgasm that night.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Eden Hazard deserves all the orgasms in the world!
> 
> Title from: Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You by Arctic Monkeys


End file.
